1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method and storage medium, particularly to a display control technique of displaying, on a display device, process contents in a recording means in a system capable of recording electronic data in the recording means in association with date/time information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In monitoring systems that are conventionally known, image data captured by a surveillance camera is transmitted through, for example, the Internet and viewed on a monitor in a remote site or recorded in a recording apparatus.
Such a system generally records received image data after associating it with time information acquired from an internal clock (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-124353).
In this system, therefore, time information to be associated with image data is preferably as accurate as possible.
Normally, a clock incorporated in, for example, a recording apparatus gradually generates a time shift along with the elapse of time. It is therefore necessary to periodically correct the time shift (time correction).
However, if the time of the internal clock is corrected during continuous image data transmission from a surveillance camera, time information associated with image data becomes discontinuous before and after the time correction.
For example, when the time of the internal clock is advanced by correction, a time interval corresponding to the amount of correction occurs between time information associated with a frame immediately before the correction and that associated with a frame immediately after the correction, even though the frames are transmitted continuously.
When the time of the internal clock is delayed by correction, the order of time information associated with a frame immediately before the correction and that associated with a frame immediately after the correction is reverse to the transmission order. That is, a frame transmitted earlier is associated with later time information.
For these reasons, if the time of the internal clock is corrected, image data before and after correction are hard to search based on time information. To improve convenience for the search, a demand has arisen for visualizing the correction contents of time correction of the internal clock and presenting them to a user in an easily recognizable form.